Sonic Adventure: World 'BlazBlue'
by Kid Anime
Summary: "True Azure World." This is the Continuum Shift follow-up to Sonic:BlazBlue in which the BlazBlue universe gets a radical redesign using characters, themes and settings from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Aiming to be a lengthy epic.
1. Shifting to a New Continuum

**Sonic Adventure: World 'BlazBlue'**

**I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog or BlazBlue franchises.**

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island<p>

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant."<p>

"Yes, Major?"

"Fight me." Answered a very stern sounding Sonic-Kisaragi. Since his awakening he had been unusually very calculative in his thoughts. It had been a week since the events that occurred. Seven days after being hospitalized in critical condition. 168 hours following the Death Egg's crash. 10080 minutes since he had confronted and lost to his best friend Shadow. Lastly, 604800 seconds passed and he had not been updated on Shadow's fate. He was pretty sure that those calculations were right but who knows? He was never the best at math.

"M-major!" The human girl stammered and tripped over her own words in an endearing, if not foolish fashion. "But you've just started walking again! I couldn't possibly engage in sparring with you!" They were on the rooftop of G.U.N.'s official Guardians Cross Hospital. Leaning over a railing Sonic looked down upon Angel Island's citizens, feeling the wind blow through his quills with his assigned aide and personal secretary behind him. Smirking, he answered with: "Sorry to hear that lieutenant. Because that means…" Before she could even blink, Sonic drew forth his trusty nodachi-style sword Caliburn and swiped at her. It was a direct hit but instead of drawing blood it merely broke apart the wooden clipboard she was holding. "It'll be a perfect victory."

"Fine…" Holding her hands out she materialized her weapons of choice, twin revolver guns named Donec vitae Salvatore. "I've no choice now then. It is an order after all isn't it?" smirking she took a battle stance with one gun held horizontally in her right hand and the other placed vertically in her left. Nodding, her superior then beckoned at her with a hand gesture. "Here I come!" And true to his word, he curled up into a ball and spin dashed at her making contact with her forehead to throw her off balance. After landing, he kneeled down and struck upwards with an overhead slash, making a harsh gust of wind fling her body into the air.

Not wanting to collide with the ground head first, the girl performed an aerial recovery to land on her feet. Expecting this, Sonic-Kisaragi threw a lightning fast jab but what he didn't anticipate was for it to get knocked down by the side of his lieutenant's gun, or for it to be followed up by the other gun's barrel to bash him upside the head. Figuring she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge a repeat of his first attack, he attempted the swipe again only to get knocked off his feet via a low sweep kick. "Heh…not bad."

"It's about to get better…" With the grace of a master gymnast, Sonic's aide had leaped over, placed his head in between her thighs and performed an aerial backflip to swing him face first onto the ground. Nowhere near done though, she shot down at him from the air with Salvatore, bouncing him off the ground with dull pellets in place of actual bullets that were designed only to temporarily knock foes unconscious. Upon landing, the lieutenant then heel dropped him to render him spiraling senseless before rolling around on the tip of said heel in order to successfully shoulder charge her commanding officer, sending him skidding along so far across the roof he almost reached the edge of the railing. The entire display of CQC style combat was executed with flawless precision. This prompted a prideful laugh from the currently losing combatant. "Hah hah! I'm not done yet!"

Rolling forwards into a spin charge, he darted forward in his curled ball form and collided into the girl with the full force of his weight, sending her reeling back and clutching her side. Sonic landed upright and began swiping at the teenage soldier too fast for the eye to see. Knowing Sonic-Kisaragi's famous for being the fastest thing alive ever to serve in G.U.N., she forced her eyes shut, deciding to rely on her sense of hearing and reflexes to dodge the barrage of attacks.

The first couple of sword swings hit their marks across her arms but like something out of a choreographed cinema she dodged and evaded the remaining attacks. Hearing Caliburn being tucked away, she opened her eyes and saw a sideways kick coming at her. Using the same method that stopped the jab from earlier, the lieutenant threw her opponent's foot down and hopped up and over him in the form of a cartwheel to attempt a kick of the same variety before her major could recover. Instead, however: "Rookie mistake…"

Turning around, Sonic-Kisaragi performed his special quick draw move to counter and swing horizontally where his follower was unprotected as both firearms were up above her. It would've been a clean kill of an attack. "Whoa there!"

A lunging backwards swipe from above the two of them not only blocked the sword from making contact but actually snapped the thin nodachi blade in two. Afterwards, a crouching thrust of the foot made Sonic fall backwards followed by a light elbow to the back to bring his opponent back down and then came a standing sweep kick that made her fall on top of him in a rather…compromising manner. "Well well well, having relations between fellow soldiers eh? Tsk tsk, this just won't do at all now will it…right Lieutenant Maria Vermillion?"

Immediately turning a tomato color upon realization of his words, the lieutenant jumped off of her major and threw about a hundred apologies his way. "No prob Maria...and you are?" Looking up at the one who interrupted their bout, he turned out to be a black hedgehog with a tall, lean figure donning a very stylish black suit accompanied by a matching fedora which obscured his eyes from view. All of it together just screamed of the 'shady' archetype. He held out his hand which the blue hedgehog took graciously.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Teru M. Philes from the Guardian Unit of Nations' Intelligence Department. I believe my rank is ah, captain? Please, call me Terumi."

"Okay. So what brings the captain of intelligence here?" inquired the younger of the two hedgehogs. "Oh yes of course." He opened a folder that was tucked away in the deep inside pocket of his coat, opened it and began reading after clearing his throat. "Major Sonic-Kisaragi and Lieutenant Maria Vermillion. Once the former's rested up and able, the two of you are to investigate and arrest a certain criminal who was last seen around the lowest levels of Downunda here on Angel Island. He has been identified as none other than…" Pausing for dramatic tension he read the name.

"Shadow the Bloodedge."


	2. A Quiet Conscience Sleeps in Thunder

**Sonic Adventure: World 'BlazBlue'**

**I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog or BlazBlue franchises.**

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island<p>

* * *

><p>A puzzled Sonic-Kisaragi sat down at a table across from his secretary in the Guardian's Cross Hospital Cafeteria. He had barely taken a bite out of his chili dog, notably his favorite food of all time, in favor of feeding his thoughts some much desired attention. Lieutenant Maria Vermillion curiously watched how his facial expressions would make slight changes and took a mental note of what she thought each one meant. So far she gathered that furrowed eyebrows meant confusion, a twitch of the nose was a sign of rememberance and, the one currently in use, the slightly parted lips that were attempting to tell the future. The young secretary decided to partake of a healthy fruit salad which she deliberately eschew eating too much or too little of. This, in combination with glancing around her surroundings, gave the illusion that she wasn't creepily staring at her superior. She felt kind of like a genius detective this way, similar to the ones she often watches on television.<p>

Sonic-Kisaragi however was more sharp than he let on and had been aware of the girl's watching of him but payed it no mind as he had more pressing matters to deal with. He was being ordered to hunt down and bring in the one he considered a brother; the infamous Shadow the Bloodedge for questioning but knew of G.U.N.'s strict policy towards murderous criminals. Given the extreme length of Shadow the Bloodedge's record, the best sentence he could hope for would be life in maximum secuirty prison with no chance of release. Desperately needing to voice his thoughts and craving an opinion other than his own, he turned to face Maria for the first time since they sat down together.

"Hey Maria, let me ask you something." The girl managed to somehow mumble a "Yes?" in the middle of consuming a particularly large patch of lettuce. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Admittedly, he found things like this she did rather cute. It added to her novelty of being a more lax member of G.U.N. compared to the other sticks in the mud that were their co-workers; probably the only one he could call a friend, as a matter of fact. Maria made sure to swallow what she was eating lest she choke on her own giggles, getting a chuckle out of the blue blur before he continued speaking. "Anyway..."

"I apologize sir. You were saying?" pressed Maria so her commanding officer could ask his real question. "Yes well, regarding our orders from Captain Terumi..." The major and lieutenant made it custom protocol to debrief any given mission. This gave them the opportunity to not only create plans to efficiently carry out the objectives but also discuss current events in general. "What do you think they're really going to do to this Shadow character?" Maria caught on to the true meaning behind Sonic's inquiry and knew he wanted only a truthful response.

Having nothing to gain from lying, she decided to answer with her true thoughts after a moment. "Well I can't imagine someone of his supposed power being allowed to just sit in confinement so he can think about what he's done." Sonic nodded, silently pressing the girl to finish. "There can only be more severe things they have in store for him. But as for what exactly, I haven't a clue." Satisfied, the major took his chili-dog and spun it in his hand across his fingertips. "Lieutenant, let's get ready." He spoke in an authoritative tone. Blinking with a slice of kiwi speared onto her fork, she looked up at him. "Sir?"

"We don't know what G.U.N. truly wants with our target, and we both know better than to question orders from the higher-ups..." He devoured his snack in only two bites then swallowed before continuing. "But I can't shake the feeling that something bad's gonna go down. Let's go along with the task and bring him in..." He took a look around to make sure no one was in earshot before finishing. "But when we return we're gonna find out whatever it is they're hiding from us."

A part of Sonic had wanted to go A.W.O.L. for the longest time as he's always wanted to run around the other islands of the world, free from the tight grip the government had over him. He always beat the thought in his head away but now knowing that Shadow was involved and that the black hedgehog was their primary target, all rational thought had ceased and gave way to full-blown rebellion.

Finally, the increasingly mundane missions he was always being sent on would end. He felt that true freedom would be within his grasp very soon. However, Sonic-Kisaragi was and always would be a good guy at heart and he didn't want his loyal secretary and friend to be left behind while he selfishly chased his own dreams. He figured that instead of a solo exploration, why not bring a companion along?

"Y-yes. I understand Major." She responded with only the slightest of hesitation in her voice. While often reckless, Sonic's plans always produced results that were documented on a near spotless record. But this time was different. They weren't going to follow the mission to a tee as per usual; No, they were going to go against the orders entirely. It was more than enough to put some doubt in her mind but thought it best to follow her commanding officer's plan of action anyway. After all, he was the only person she could place a significant amount of-if any-real trust into.

"Come on. First things first..." said the blue hedgehog before walking out. Maria hastily picked up her disposable plastic bowl which contained the rest of her salad and threw it into the nearest trash bin before running up to catch up with Sonic. "I need to get Caliburn fixed up."

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island - Location #8: Mushroom Hill<p>

* * *

><p>It was the crack of dawn in the huge jungle. Sonic was out on his early morning routine of taking walks before 0800 hours. He did this to stay fit and active primarily but one could also enjoy exploring the varying regions of the floating island. Living up to its namesake, mushrooms of all kinds, big and small were flourishing everywhere. This area, free from civilization, also served as home to about half of Angel Island's diverse wildlife. Most of the animals at this time of morning were sound asleep.<p>

One week had passed and with the proper rest, Sonic-Kisaragi was discharged from the hospital and was told he would begin the mission that was delivered to him the next day. The blue blur was particularly giddy on this day, the day before starting his assignment. Now one might think it was the thrill of roaming around outside after being confined primarily to his assigned hospital quarters. But only he knew that it was his desire for freedom that gave him pleasure and the strength to go on. While discharged with a clean slate of health, his obsession with deserting G.U.N. was sickly and was enveloping him like a disease of its own. So much so that he really wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into something. No, not something; someone.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going." Looking up he saw the back of the person in front of him and tied to it was a giant nail which would raise many an eyebrow just from how much it stood out.

"It's quite alright." began the stranger; clearly an adult male, before turning around to properly address who he was speaking to. "We all make mistakes." The blue blur then got a better look at the older man. He was a purple chameleon dressed in a forest green ninja outfit that made sure to highlight his well built body. He was sporting a red scarf(part of which probably secured the aforementioned nail), and equipped with gold studded black gauntlets. The choice of footwear were black strapped purple boots and lastly, a rather large belt with a ninja star for a buckle lay at rest right below his brilliantly built and toned abdomen. "That uniform..." the ninja began. "Would you happen to be an agent of G.U.N.?"

"I am," Sonic answered truthfully. "What of it?"

"What business do you have here?" The stranger's voice took a more serious tone. "I don't suppose you were sent to weed out the last of our already perishing members?" The older of the two slowly shifted into a stance that signaled he was ready to fight if necessary.

"Dude, I had nothing to do with that war." The blue blur raised his hands making a defensive yet dismissive gesture. "I'm just out for a walk, I wanted a change of scenery and some quiet to think. That's all."

After being thoroughly looked over by the chameleon's narrowed yellow eyes from top to bottom, he must've figured that he had nothing to be wary of so he stood up straight. "My apologies. I was being led astray by my emotions. Even the most mentally fit can be tempted to abandon morals in order to achieve personal satisfaction." He said in an almost sage like fashion. "Also I can see that you're still recovering from a very difficult battle. I cannot indulge myself in battle with any kind of handicap." Stepping aside, he motioned for Sonic to continue. "You may carry on."

"Cool. Later." He found the chameleon a bit odd but didn't mind him. And from what vague understanding he had of the history between the ninja clans and G.U.N., the stranger had every right to be hostile towards him. Recollecting his thoughts and adding this brief meeting to them, he continued on his way.

Once he was sure that the hedgehog was out of earshot, the ninja crossed his arms and spoke out loud to seemingly nothing. "You can come out now. I can handle myself." Out from a nearby bush stepped out an armadillo who was wearing a similar outfit but red in color. He looked to be in his teenage years and gave off a hardy impression. "You know we can't help but be cautious Master Espio, sir."

From a tree dropped down a golden yellow flying squirrel in the same outfit but yellow in color. He was very young in age and seemed to be very naive in nature. "We can't trust those dogs of the military!"

"I understand your concern friends. But that soldier is one with a lost purpose and therefore, not a threat to our mission. The scars of our struggle against them are harsh ones and they burn deep but we must not let the past guide our actions. Those and the memories of our fallen comrades made us into who we are today." Turning around, he gave his subordinates a warm and comforting smile.

"Mighty. Ray. Together, the three of us will find a place to call our own." continued Espio while he holding his hand out. "A place where we can call out to those in need. A place to retrieve any of our other surviving comrades." Mighty and Ray placed their hands on top of their leader's. "A place that we can proudly call..." Lifting their hands up they all proudly proclaimed. _**"The new**** SYLVANIA!"**_

"Now, my elite ninja triad. Onward!" And with that, the three of them made a complicated handsign and vanished into the dawn of the new day in search of their promised land.


End file.
